Profesor Travieso
by Andrea Silveira
Summary: Lucy fue nuevamente rechazada por un chico, pero eso no la entristece, ya que cree que siempre se deben decir los sentimientos sin pensarlo.Un día, ve al guapo profesor Eucliffe rechazar a una buena chica,aun cuando intenta acercarse a él, sólo recibe el constante bullying de su profesor por preocuparse por cosas que para él no valen la pena. Pero a Natsu no le cae nada bien.
1. Prólogo

**Profesor Travieso**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cuando pensabas que la perfección e inteligencia no podían juntarse... ¡Aparece el sexy profesor dispuesto a darte las mejores lecciones de tu vida!**

 **.**

 **Prólogo**

 **.**

 ** _Lucy fue nuevamente rechazada por un chico, pero eso no la entristece, ya que cree que siempre se deben decir los sentimientos sin pensarlo demasiado. Un día, ve al guapo profesor Eucliffe rechazar a una buena chica, y aun cuando intenta acercarse a él, sólo recibe el constante bullying de su profesor por preocuparse por cosas que para él no valen la pena... ¡es entonces cuando las verdaderas lecciones de Lucy comenzarán!_**

* * *

—Perdón, Lucy…— me dijo un chico con un aire de incomodidad, llevó su mano izquierda a su oreja y empezó a rascarse. — Nunca vi a Lucy, de esa forma… así que…

—Sí… ya veo —contesté con una amenaza de que mis lágrimas salga a relucir, trató de controlarme. — Claro, no importa…—finalicé entrecortadamente. Segundos después reí para que no se sintiera incómodo.

—Que bueno que lo entiendas Lucy. —dijo amablemente. —Bueno, ya me tengo que ir. ¡Suerte!

—Sí, ¡cuídate! —me despedí de él con la mano alzada. Baje poco a poco la mano y quería fulminarlo ahí mismo. ¿Si él quería novia, por qué no trato conmigo? ¿No soy atractiva? ¡Mírenme! Soy rubia.

Estábamos yendo a casa junto luego de las actividades escolares, me dijo que quería tener una novia por lo que pensé que iba a ir bien esta vez. ¡Realmente lo pensé! Que patética fui, ah… quiero llorar, siento que jamás en la vida me va a ir bien. ¿Por qué pensé que Max quería salir conmigo? Si lo pienso bien, el solo dijo eso casualmente, él no insinuó nada para que tenga esa conclusión, yo sola malinterprete todo. Merezco un disparo, en serio.

—¡Por favor, dame otro tazón! —dije con un tono adolorido. La señora agarró mi plato y fue a servirme de nuevo. Estaba en el restaurante sola lamentándome de lo patética que fui en la mañana en la escuela. Si tuviera que presentarme sería algo así:

 _Lucy Heartfilia, 16 años_

 _Siempre rechazada por la persona que le gusta_

 _(Esta fue la novena vez)_

 _Nunca tuvo novio antes._

 _Su apellido insinúa sobre un "Corazón" en "Heart" lo cual es irónico para ella y su suerte._

Tan solo imaginarlo me da rabia.

Es verdad, nunca tuve un novio antes. Solo atacaba al azar a los chicos de la secundaria….

 _—¡Me gustas!_

 _—¡Lo siento!_

 _—Me gust-_

 _—Lo siento._

Luego de entrar a la secundaria, leí y estudie demasiadas revistas sobre el amor y las relaciones, en especial la revista semanal Sorcerer, para hacerme notar…

 _—¿Dejar de contestar los mensajes? Wow ¿tengo que hacer algo tan aterrador? —decía cuando leía la revista. Estaba sorprendida de que si quería atención solo de esa forma la conseguiría. —Yo solo quiero un poco te atención—solía decir. Perdón, aun suelo decir…_

Al final los resultados no cambian… nunca lo hacen.

—Son 1200 yenes. —me dijo el chico que atendía, ya había terminado de comer y fantasear en mi cruel mundo sin novio. Estaba decepcionada de mí y de mis intentos fallidos.

Abrí mi cartera en busca de dinero. Mmmm, ¿Qué? Abrí más mis ojos, mi cartera estaba casi vacía solo contaba con 30 yenes. No me había fijado que pedí mucha comida. Trague saliva. ¿Es una broma? Pensé que tenía 2000 yenes conmigo ¿Qué jodidas voy a hacer?

—Señorita, el dinero. —me dijo por segunda vez el chico con una mirada seria.

—Lo siento, no tengo dinero. —conteste rápidamente. —Asi que voy a ir al cajero automático y y se lo alcanzo. Este es mi número. —finalice. Pero que tonta, no hay un cajero automático aquí cerca. Empecé a sudar como cerdo. Solo me quedaba darle mi número para que me reclamen ahí.

—No puede, si no pagas. —empezó a decir. —Tendrás que ver cómo solucionarlo, pero de aquí no sales sin pagar. Y no me des tu número.

¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?

Nunca me había metido en semejante lío. Y así como estaba alterada y asustada no me di cuenta, que alguien se había puesto a mi lado y le entregaba dinero al cajero. Cuando lo note lo mire y me miro mientras entregaba el dinero al cajero.

—Por favor, usa esto. —murmuró jovialmente.

¡Wooow! ¡Que chico tan guapo estaba frente a mis ojos! Me sonroje completamente.

—No,no,no,no, me sentiría mal. —¿Eh? Está ayudándome. Levante mis manos de asombro.

—No hay ningún cajero automático aquí, y también mira detrás de ti, hay una larga fila esperando sabes…—dijo indiferente. — todos escuchamos que andas pobre y no puedes pagar tu comida—finalizo con fastidio.

—¡Ah!¡Lo siento. —me disculpe ante todos. Que vergüenza, escucharon mi situación. Volví con el chico. —Entonces, lo usaré, muchas gracias. —respondí avergonzada.

—No hay problema. —respondió.

De camino a mi casa solo tenía en mente esas cosas fabulosas que te pasan cada quien sabe en la vida.

El chico de ahora, era realmente lindo… Asombroso, era como un príncipe. Alto, joven, luce musculoso y tonificado a pesar de usaba una camisa negra resaltaba su cuerpo.

Soy rápida con los reemplazos, se podría decir que esa es mi virtud. Sí, sufro mucho pero al rato si se cruza otro chico conmigo y me da alas, pues no me queda nada más que volar. Mi estómago está lleno, gracias al chico lindo que fue amable conmigo. Joder, ¡quiero verlo otra vez! Pude olvidar que me rompieron el corazón hoy. ¿Vivirá cerca de aquí? Me pregunté. ¡Como sea! Ya había llegado a mi casa con una sonrisa.

* * *

Aspira, aspira…

—Oh, ¿Rogue? —preguntó un chico mientras fumaba un cigarro.

Al otro lado de la línea. —Profesor…—risas. —¿Cómo fue tu primer día?

—Te sorprenderá, los estudiantes de hoy en día… son todos unos idiotas ahora. —contestó burlonamente.

Risas. —¡Que malo eres Sting!

—No te rías estúpido. —dijo seriamente con una voz de enfado. —Odio trabajar en esto.

—Supongo, no te queda de otra. —contesto Rogue. —Bueno, como sea hazlo bien.

Colgaron.

* * *

¡Bien! Voy a trabajar duro hoy también.

Ya me repuse de ayer. Llegue a mi escuela contenta, corrí hacia el salón y deslice la puerta. ¿De qué lado me pondré hoy? Ah.

Llegue e hice una pose sexy pidiendo que me admirará todo el mundo. Pero extrañamente nadie me miraba, ¡que me miren maldita sea! Me deprimí y entre sin pena ni gloria. Hacía mi puchero.

—Idiooota. —dijo alguien. — por eso no puedes ser popular. —mire en su dirección y me señale a mi misma. —¡Sí, tú! La idiooota de Lucy.

—¡Cállate Natsu! Pequeño... —empecé a enfadarme. —¡Bravucón!

—¡Hey! —dijo Natsu consternado. Lo ignoré.

—Como sea, Lucy. —me hablo mi amiga Cana, ya me empezaba a sentir un poco mejor. — Si quieres puedes irte al mundo 2d, ahí todos los chicos son guapos y te pelan. —se empezó a reír.

—No digas eso con una cara tan genial Cana—dije abatidamente. —Se quieren reír de mí, es eso ¿verdad?

—Si quieres Lu, puedo presentarte a un amigo de mi hermana. —Murmuró contenta mi otra amiga que se sentaba a mi lado —Solo que esta calvo.

—Sí, sí, gracias Levy—dije con los brazos cruzados. —Pero no gracias, no estoy tan urgida. —mentí al final.

Se escuchó el sonido de una notificación, era del celular de Levy.

—¡Ah! Es Gajeel, tan tarde—dijo molesta. —ya lo verá.

—es cierto, tengo que mandarle un mensaje a mi novio también. —respondió Cana, me miro. —Ya sabes, a mi novio. —relució una enorme sonrisa.

Tss.

Estoy tan celosa de que ellas tengan novio. Tan bueno, esas dos, tan genial… que frustrante. Claro, adelante presúmanlo ¡Yo también quiero un novio!. Eso pasaba por mi mente mientras hacía un gesto de envidia. Se deslizo la puerta y entró el prefecto de la escuela.

—Por favor, todo el mundo siéntense. —hablo mientras cerraba la puerta y entraba. Yo me senté en mi lugar. —Permanezcan callados.

Todo el mundo quedo en completo silencio.

—Es un anuncio repentino, pero ayer su profesor encargado, Gildarts tuvo un accidente, le tomará como tres meses recuperarse debido al daño que sufrió. —aclaro la garganta y prosiguió. —Él aún se encuentra en el hospital. Durante ese tiempo de su ausencia, otro maestro que empezó a trabajar ayer y yo seremos los encargados de llevar sus clases. Entonces, los dejaré en manos del profesor Eucliffe. —dijo e indicó que pasará el profesor. —Preséntese. —finalizo y dejo el salón.

—Soy Eucliffe. —se presentó el profesor una vez entrado. Yo no salía de mi asombro. —La materia que les enseñaré será matemáticas. Por favor, cuiden de mi. —Eso último lo dijo con una indiferencia.

Yo me paré sin pensarlo, estaba totalmente asombrada de los hilos del destino.

—¡Tú eres el chico de ayer! —Había gritado fuerte y claro como cuando te piden que respondas unas preguntas en clase solo que esta vez para nada necesario. Mi cerebro a veces explota. El profesor abrió los ojos de sorpresa y de consternación. —Wah… perdón. —tape mi boca de susto.

—¿Qué es eso de "tú eres el chico de ayer"? —preguntó Natsu en un tono intermedio.

Estrépito. Rápido me senté y quería que la tierra me tragará. Ignore a Natsu. Natsu lo notó porque se giró medio molesto.

¡ASOMBROSO! No creí que nos encontraríamos nuevamente. Profesor aclaro su garganta e ignoro la escena de hace un momento.

—Y ahora, abran sus libros en la página 28.

¿Me recordará? Me preguntaba en mi mente. El profesor es tan genial… desde mi asiento estaba nerviosa y mi mirada estaba fija en el profesor Eucliffe. Jugaba con mis dedos y miraba a los lados, ¿se notará mi nerviosismo? Lo que significa que esto es… un increíble primer encuentro predestinado. Quede atónita de la emoción que sentía en estos momentos. De repente me di cuenta que escuchaba muchas voces alrededor, nadie prestaba atención. Es mi oportunidad.

—¿Eso crees, Cana? —había dicho Natsu a Cana. Cuando hice eso.

Me pare nuevamente. —¡Todos cállense! ¡Escuchen bien la clase del profesor Eucliffe. —dije con determinación. Escuchaba murmullos de "¿Qué hay con eso?, Heartfilia ¿estás tonta?"

Desde su asiento a mi lado, Natsu llevo su mano a su cara con el codo asentado en le mesa, me miro desde abajo. —¿Pero qué? Eso no suena como tú, Heartfilia. Solo estás jugando a la buena chica porque cierto profesor es atractivo, ¿a que sí?

—Por supuesto que no, Natsu idiota. —dije sorprendidamente tonta. Rayos que ingenua soy. Es solo que me da lástima que sea así su primer día con nosotros. — Normalmente cuando habla el profesor hay que escuchar atentamente, ¿no profesor? —pregunté.

—Ah, está bien. No tienen por qué escuchar. —respondió indiferente. —Me harían un gran favor.

¿EH? ¿Parecía tan desesperada?

—No diga eso profesor. —dije intentando calmarme. — Quiero escuchar la clase del profesor, estudiar es muy importante. Por eso los callé…—trate de reír sin que me importará la pena que me daba.

Suspiró. —Está bien, solo las personas que quiera escuchar pueden hacerlo. Estudiar no lo es todo. —Se llevó una mano a su nuca. —Por el contrario, ¿por qué piensan que tienen que estudiar? Respóndanme.

¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Lleve mi mano a mis labios para pensar.

—Porque los padres y los maestros siempre dicen que debemos estudiar. Ellos lo dicen. —respondí convincente. Baje mi mano y la uní con la otra en espera de su respuesta.

—Solo lo haces porque los demás te lo dicen…—empezó a decir. — Gente que no entiende el por qué tienen que estudiar, no entienden la importancia del estudio. Pienso que no importa a que escuela vayan no serán capaces de desempeñar ningún oficio. —Finalizo con un tono malvado,un balde de agua fría en la cabeza, todos se empezaron a reír. Mis ojos quedaron atónitos y de nuevo con la amenaza de querer salir las lágrimas.

—Ah, sí... —apenas murmuré y me senté de nuevo con la cabeza baja. Directo a mi estupidez. ¿Por qué?

—hmm, lo siento por ti. —me dijo Natsu a mi lado. —¿Estas bien? Eso te pasa por ser imprudente.

¿Por qué me lo dijo a mí? Yo solo pensaba en el bienestar del profesor. Estaba llorosa.

Una hora después… el profesor seguía dando clase, la mayoría no prestaba atención y yo… yo estaba molesta con el profesor, me ha irritado pensaba. Pensé que era un buen tipo.

Minutos después termino la clase. Como hoy cargaba con el dinero que le rogué a mi mamá Layla podía devolver su estúpido dinero. Guarde mis cosas. Le dije a Cana y Levy que me esperan para ir a ver al profesor.

—¿Ya te vas Lucy? —me preguntó Natsu mientras guardaba sus cosas. Se paró. —Vamos juntos a casa.

—No, Natsu. —le contesté rápidamente, mire a otro lado. —Tengo algo que hacer.

Natsu frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué harás? —me preguntó.

—Yo, voy al… al comité a preguntar algo. —reí y sin dar tiempo de contestar me escabullí.

Busque la oficina del profesor junto con Cana y Levy, en el camino les había contado lo sucedido ayer pero omití la parte en la que me puse a babear por el profesor. Digo, es un creído, se le nota desde que estás lejos. Pero su atractivo es condenadamente irreparable.

—El profesor es como quien dice "dios del olimpo" —menciono Cana coquetamente. —Es alto y rubio, justo como tú Lucy. Ambos son rubios. —terminó pensativa. —Y su vestimenta no está nada mal, viste formal. Eso lo hace aún más atractivo, ¿no Levy?

—Totalmente de acuerdo. —concordó Levy a mi lado. —Se ve que es culto. De seguro disfruta de la buena lectura. Pues mira como calló a Lucy en un instante con el estudio. —termino burlándose de mí.

—Ustedes chicas son muy malas. —dijo llorosamente. Ambas rieron más fuerte. Pero era jodidamente cierto pensé.

Seguimos avanzando hasta que llegamos y leímos su letrero. Estaba sobrepuesto al del profesor Gildarts.

 _Profesor Eucliffe._

Toque.

No había respuesta, mire a mis amigas y ellas alzaron los hombros. Trague saliva y toque por segunda ocasión.

Unas chicas de otro salón salieron sonrojadas y emocionadas del cubículo del profesor. Sospechoso… muy sospechoso, entrecerré los ojos. Asome mi cabeza en la entrada de la puerta para ver que había adentro.

Estaba totalmente limpio y ordenado, a diferencia del profesor Gildarts que tenía el cubículo echo un total asco. Tenía un estante lleno de libros, hecho que mire a Levy quien cruzó los dedos de modo que ganaba con el hecho de que era culto. A su lado estaba su mesa, con lámpara, libretas con varios apuntes, su laptop y a lado un mini ventilador. Había unas mochilas llenas de quien sabe que, estaba inspeccionando todo el cubículo sin darme cuenta. Me llamó la atención un pequeño retrato que estaba al fondo a lado del profesor Eucliffe con la cara interrogante, espera… ¿Interrogante? Oops. Abrí mi boca y rápido abrí la puerta junto con mis amigas, ambas estaban cuchicheando algo.

—Profesor—dije. —¿Puedo entrar?

—Ya lo hiciste.

Ah, contras. —Perdón—me avergoncé que me incline disculpándome. Levy y Cana me miraban con una mirada tierna.

—¿Qué quieres?

Saque de mi mochila el dinero. Me acerqué a él y me incline con respeto. —Tome, es por lo de ayer. —cerré mis ojos fuertemente. —Muchas gracias por haberme ayudado.

—Está bien, no hay necesidad de que me lo devuelvas. —murmuró sin mirarme.

—No, quiero resolver esto claramente. —lo dije antes de que me diga algo más. —No me siento bien conmigo misma sabiendo que le debo a alguien más. —El profesor entonces giro y me miro, cerro un poco los ojos inspeccionándome.

—Ok, lo tomaré. —respondió finalmente.

Segundos después esto se volvió incómodo.

—Si no hay nada más. ¿Pueden ya irse? —preguntó.

—Sí. —contesté, me gire pero volví mi mirada atrás. El de verdad que lucía muy guapo, es guapo como un ídolo. ¿Por qué tendrá esa cicatriz en su ceja derecha? Como sea, luce como salvaje, totalmente mi tipo.

En ese instante a Cana se le paso una gran idea a su cabeza que me agarró los hombros a la salida y me giro de nuevo en frente del profesor.

—Profesor Eucliffe. —alardeó Cana, el profesor nos miro molesto. —¿Tiene tiempo de hablar con esta chica? ¿Qué debería ella hacer para conseguir un novio?

—Es-Espera Cana. —tartamudee atónita, mi voz era aguda.

—Profesor usted es muy atractivo. —musitó malévolamente. — Debe ser muy popular ¿cierto? Como las chicas que acaban de salir bien apenadas…—anchó más su sonrisa. —¡Un hombre popular puede enseñarle a ella cómo puede ser popular!

—¡Nooo, de verdad! —exclamé impactada. —¡No tiene por qué hacerlo!

—¡Pienso que es mejor que escuches! —me dijo Cana a mi lado con una cara asesina. Levy rio.

Levy y Cana comentaron al unísono. — ¡Profesor, por favor enséñele! No nos iremos hasta que nos enseñe. —Yo estaba con cara de estupefacción. ¿En serio como rayos me metí en esto?

El profesor Eucliffe no había dicho nada hasta ahora.

Suspiró. —Hmm, ¿ustedes son…?

—Soy Lucy Heartfilia, así que puede decirme Heartfilling. —mencionó. (Heart Filling= Llenado de corazón, suelen llamar a Lucy con cariño así)

—¿Por qué quiere Heartfilling un novio? —cuestionó.

¡ÉL REALMENTE ME LLAMO ASI!

—Es porque quiero vivir situaciones románticas, coquetear, salir, ese tipo de cosas. —mi voz salió acompañado de un tartamudeo.

—¿Solo por eso?

Le mostré una mala cara. —Hay otros motivos pero ¿no está bien tan solo con eso? —le contesté, Cana y Levy estaban calladas con una expresión expectante.

—¿Qué tal si te pones un cartel que diga "Busco personas con las cuales vivir situaciones románticas"? Y caminas así por la calle. —su tono de voz era grave y llena de mucha diversión.

Abucheé, ¿Tan cruel? Tanto Cana como Levy reprimían una risa. Las voy a matar…

Entró otro profesor. —Profesor Eucliffe ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

—Sí. —salieron del cubículo juntos. Desaparecieron a lo largo del pasillo.

Unos segundos después salí junto con mis amigas, llegando a los casilleros empecé a desquitarme con todo.

—ÉL SIN DUDA ME HIZO QUEDAR COMO UNA TONTA—grité fuertemente mientras pateaba el casillero. —Maldición.

—Es alguien insensible Lu, no te preocupes por eso. —Era Levy quien trataba de calmarme.

—Lo siento Lucy. —dijo con expresión baja Cana. —No pensé que el profesor era capaz de burlarse de ti hasta ese grado.

—No te preocupes Cana. —dije ya por fin calmada. Salimos ya de la escuela, Natsu ya se había ido hace rato.

A la salida de la escuela me topé con el chico que me había rechazado ayer en la mañana. Que incomodo era, nuestras miradas se encontraron.

—Ah, adiós. —le dije incómodamente desde lo lejos, el solo asintió y se fue.

—De verdad, le hablas a los que te rechazan. —habló Cana. —Eres una mujer rara.

—Pretender no verlos también es malo, Cana. —le contesté.

—Igual, hablando de eso, no importa cuántas veces te hayan rechazado. —prosiguió la de cabello café. —Tú todavía puedes confesarte, es impresionante Lucy. ¿Es tu novena vez, no?

—Sí…la novena… —dije con lágrimas en los ojos de frustración.

—Lo sé, si confesarse una vez es espantoso. —se unió a la platica Levy. —Yo nunca lo haría de nuevo. Gajeel se confesó a mí, y me dio un miedo terrible. Pero el me gustaba mucho que decidí intentarlo.

—Levy tu sorprendes en salir con el chico malo de la escuela. —dijo frunciendo el ceño Cana. —eso también es sorprendente. —Levy solo guiño.

—¡Eso es porque ustedes no tuvieron la necesidad de confesarse! — ¿nadie me ve? ¿Tan fea estoy? Eso estaba pasando por mi mente en un intento de desesperación. —Además, si yo no hago un movimiento después definitivamente voy a arrepentirme.

Yo prefiero ser herida a tener que arrepentirme, ese era mi lema.

—Lucy te apoyamos. —me animo cana. —O quizás estas siendo rechazada muchas veces y eres resistente.

—Estoy segura que voy a conocer a alguien pronto—les dije a ambas. —Mis pequeñas calculadores me dicen eso. —Creo que he estado trabajando muy duro, Dios… por favor, que caiga del cielo alguien guapo e inteligente, rogué.

—Heartfilia.

Alguien me llamó y mire a atrás.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunte animadamente, lo conocía ya desde hace unas semanas. Cana y Levy nos miraron interrogante.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? —note un sonrojo en sus mejillas del chico.

No me digas…. ¡No puede ser!

* * *

 **¿A ustedes les agrada su profesor?**

 **Recién salido del horno. Una historia mas de STINGLU solo que quise aventarme a hacer algo diferente a las historias de Sting que normalmente son de que echan a Lucy del gremio y se va al otro. Esto es un AU. La escuela se llama Fairy Tail ya saben Jajajaja.**

 **La Lucy que me imagino es la Lucy de los grandes juegos mágicos con sus coletas. El uniforme me lo imagino uno azul... pero ya saben cada quien en su mente se imagina lo que quiera :)**

 **Quizás** **algunos se den cuenta de esta trama de donde proviene, pero no diré de donde para no spoilearlos e.e Esta basada pero no todo será igual, el rumbo de este profesor es algo diferente.**

 **Espero que les guste esta historia :)**


	2. ¿Qué gustos son esos?

**Profesor Travieso**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cuando pensabas que la perfección e inteligencia no podían juntarse... ¡Aparece el sexy profesor dispuesto a darte las mejores lecciones de tu vida!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **En el suspenso del capítulo anterior:**

Alguien me llamó y mire a atrás.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunte animadamente, lo conocía ya desde hace unas semanas. Cana y Levy nos miraron interrogante.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? —note un sonrojo en sus mejillas del chico.

No me digas…. ¡No puede ser!

.

. **¿Qué gusto son esos?**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

¡Es la primera vez que alguien se me confiesa! Pero mis sentimientos no mienten. ¡Joder! ¡Que feliz estoy! Dios está de mi lado.

Recordando~

 _—Perdón por llamarte de la nada… pero siempre pensé que eras linda, y sempai dijo que si perdíamos el juego tenía que confesarme… perdí ayer._

 _Yo no tenía palabras, estaba sorprendida con la boca abierta. Siempre pensé en Horhorta como un compañero de clase, pero…_

Paseaba con mi perrito llamado Happy, mi mente estaba en el suceso ocurrido de hoy. Mi mamá me había regañado con que lo sacará a pasear ya que últimamente estaba muy triste, por lo que accedí y aquí estoy.

Mi perrito se detuvo de repente.

—¿Qué pasa Happy? —pregunté.

Vi que había otro perro a un lado, uno muy curioso desde siempre. Ya que su dueño suele disfrazarlo de una rana. Sí, aunque es un perro esta disfrazado de una rana rosa.

—Oh, es Fro. Buenas noches. —saludé alegremente.

Al alzar mi mirada me encontré con lo más impresionante de mi vida. No pude soltar un grito de shock al ver al dueño que paseaba a Fro.

—UGH—algo así dije.

—¿Qué es esa reacción? —me preguntó nada más ni nada menos que el profesor Eucliffe.

—No, emm. —contesté nerviosa. —No sabía que el dueño de Fro era del profesor Eucliffe. Siempre lo veo con otra persona. —terminé riendo nerviosa.

—Tal vez mi madre, o mi hermano. —contestó con aburrimiento. —Me agarraron por casualidad.

—Ah—fue todo lo que dije en este momento.

—Bueno, adiós. —se despidió y siguió su camino. Pensé en lo que sucedió hoy y quería decirle al profesor.

Me giré de vuelta. —¡Profesor! Ahora tengo novio, mi primero…—le dije con decisión. El volteo y me miró.

—Felicitaciones.

—Sí, estoy tan feliz que quería decirle a alguien. —le dije animadamente—¡tengo una cita mañana! —aclaré la garganta. —Yo…siempre tuve envidia de Levy y Cana, y me preguntaba cómo sería tener uno… Por esa razón estoy muy feliz. —finalice.

—Heartfilia. —me mencionó. —¿Te gusta?

¿Gustar? Hmm no, todavía.

—Ya me gustará. —contesté.

—Hmm, muy bien.

—¡Sí!

—Bueno, nos vemos. —me dijo y siguió con su perro. —Hasta mañana.

—¡Hasta mañana profesor! —le dije contenta.

Al llegar en mi casa, todo lo rosa que pensaba se desvaneció al abrir la duda. ¿Gustar? No había pensado en eso pero Cana dijo que su novio le empezó a gustar cuando el chico se confesó… puede ser posible, debe pasarme lo mismo a mí.

Saqué mi diario de uno de los estantes y empecé a escribir sobre mis emociones. También incluí al profesor, sí, solo que lo pinté como el malvado más sexy que apareció. Pero, ya era tarda por lo que fui a dormir. ¡Mañana será un gran día!

A la mañana siguiente, desperté, me vestí, desayune y fui directo a la escuela. Al entrar hago de nuevo mi típica pose triunfal, pero como siempre nadie me hace caso más que Natsu.

—¿Sigues con eso, Luigi? —me pregunta una vez que me siento a su lado. Lo ignoro. —¿Por qué me ignoras Luigi?

—Natsu, cállate. —le dije. —¡No me arruines mi maravilloso día!

—¿Maravilloso día? —me pregunta. —¿Qué pasará? —entrecierra los ojos.

—¡Tengo novio! —le contestó alegremente. Alcé mis manos de emoción, pero la reacción de Natsu fue reacia. —¿Qué pasa?

—¿Y eso? —me pregunta ahora. —¿Quién?

Le murmuré —Toby Horhorta.

Natsu hizo una expresión de desconcierto total. —Oye…oye ¿el cara de perro? Lucy, ¿Qué gustos son esos?

—Sí, él. —le dije molesta. —¿Qué tiene? No siempre es la apariencia Natsu. —me doy la vuelta y lo ignoro.

Natsu pone su codo en la mesa mientras que su mano sostiene su cabeza.

—¿Es en serio? —me pregunta. —¿Qué dicen tus amigas de eso? ¿No te das por vencida? Eh...

En ese momento llegó Cana.

—¿Qué decimos de qué? —se une Cana. Natsu la mira y le cuenta eso.

—¿QUÉ? —quedó boquiabierta Cana. —Lucy, ¿es neta? ¿Eso quería?

La miré.

—Estoy tan celosa de ustedes…—le dije. —¡Déjenme disfrutar a mi novio!

Y así terminó nuestra discusión. A la salida, era la hora de mi tan esperada cita, me separe de mis amigas y espere en la salida.

—¡Hey! —me dice Toby.

—Hace mucho calor hoy… —comencé la plática.

—¡Si! Estoy sudando. —me contesta. —Hace un rato fui atrapado por las rieles del tren.

—¿En serio? Que mal.

—Sí, bueno ¿A dónde quieres ir primero?

¿La cara de Toby siempre ha sido así? Me pregunté, ahora que lo pensaba no me había fijado mucho en él. Cierto, su rostro siempre ha sido así, por eso lo llaman Cara de perro por Natsu.

—¡Quiero ir al karaoke!

¡Ah~! Justo ahora soné como una novia. Bien por mí.

—¡Vamos! —me dice emocionado.

En el karaoke Toby se emocionó mucho que empezó a cantar canciones con letras subidas de tonos. Su voz es buena, aunque él es un poco raro, y sostiene el micrófono de una manera extraña.

Al otro lado de la calle, se encontraba Natsu observando a la parejita. Los había visto por casualidad, pero estaba llegando tarde a su práctica por lo que siguió su camino.

Cuando comimos en el restaurante, él me hacía plática sencilla pero lo hacía mientras comía…hacía unos ruiditos extraños. Al salir del restaurante fuimos a una máquina que nos sacaba fotos aunque de alguna manera no quería.

—Yo me voy por aquí. —le dije.

—¿Segura que no quieres que te acompañe a casa? —me pregunta.

—No, está bien. Puedo ir—le dije apresuradamente. —Te enviaré un mensaje cuando llegué a casa.

Se despidió—Okey.

De camino a casa… ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué voy a hacer? No puedo imaginar que Toby pueda gustarme… No, necesito que me guste. ¡Toby es un buen chico! Cuando se me confeso, ¿no estaba súper feliz? ¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Unas simples palabras de sensei pueden hacerme cambiar de opinión?

Pero, no tiene sentido salir con este sentimiento ¿No?

Al día siguiente:

—¡Realmente lo siento! —me disculpe claro y fuerte. —Ya no puedo salir con Horhorta, lo siento mucho. —me incline en forma de disculpa.

—¿Por qué?¿He hecho algo?

—No, no soy yo... —le digo. —Tengo algunas circunstancias que…

—¿Qué quieres decir? Me dijiste que saldrías conmigo…—me gritó.

—¡Perdón! —le murmuré con los ojos cerrados. —Realmente que alguien me haya dicho que le gustaba por primera vez me hizo muy feliz, así que pensé que podría hacer que Horhorta me gustará…—aclaré mi garganta y abrí los ojos. — Pero, entonces pensé que algo andaba mal. ¡Realmente lo siento!

El apretó sus labios y fuertemente y sin pensarlo me empujo a un charco de agua.

—Jugaste con mis sentimientos. —gritó. —Eres de lo peor, perra. —gritó por última vez mientras se alejaba—Lucy eres una perra.

Bien, soy lo peor. Lo sé, pero ¿era necesario? Creo que sí, actué impulsivamente, me lo merezco. ¿Por qué no lo pensé mejor antes de decir algo?

—Vas a pescar un resfriado. —me murmuró alguien. —Levántate.

Era el profesor Eucliffe, que vergüenza… me levanté. Estaba llorosa.

—No llores. —contestó mirando a otro lado.

—Sensei, soy una mala persona. —Me eche a llorar—¿Qué debo hacer?

—Tú querías un novio, ¿verdad?

—Estaba celosa de Cana y Levy porque el tener que una persona que también guste de ti—dije intentando que mis lagrimas pararan. —Es como un milagro ¿cierto? Por eso es que quería tener un novio fue la primera vez que alguien me dice que le gusto. —Trague saliva—¿Por qué tengo que ser así?

El profesor me miro pensativo. —Lo que hiciste fue un error que causo este final. —se aclaró la garganta. —Heartfilia ¿quieres tener un sentimiento mutuo con la persona que te gusta? Y quieres salir con él ¿cierto?

Lo miré con un signo de interrogación.

Me regaña—Pero tu estas tratando de lograr eso fácilmente saliendo con una persona que ni siquiera te gusta.

—¡No voy por el camino mas fácil! —me hice mas chillona. —Fui rechazada, fui herida y luego, trate muy duro en confesarme a la persona que me gustaba.

—Eso no es trabajar duro. —me dijo fastidiado. —Eso es ser egoísta, tonta.

¿Eh?

—Niña, tu simplemente no quieres salir herida por no decir la verdad ¿no?

—Ah, sí…—le dijo dudosa.

—Veo que eres egoísta. —baje la cabeza derrotada ¿es así? —Rubia, tú realmente no te conoces a ti misma, que patético.

¿Tan cruel?

—Solo vives tu vida sin pensar en lo que quieres hacer y lo que necesitas hacer para lograr ese objetivo. —se acomodó el cabello y dio media vuelta. — Es por eso que apestas en todo.

Se escucha el timbre sonar en toda la escuela, ya debemos entrar.

—El timbre está sonando. —me dice.

Sí, lo escucho…

—Profesor Eucliffe. ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? —le digo en voz baja, pues había estado llorando.

—¿Acaso tu cerebro es una decoración? —me pregunta de forma molesta. —Deberías pensar cuidadosamente en qué deberías hacer, tu meta, como lograr, llegar a ello, piénsalo bien y busca una conclusión basada en qué es lo que necesitas. —finaliza.

Y yo estaba muy confundida, no sabía muy bien que es lo que quiso decir.

—¿Entiendes? —me pregunta antes de irse al salón.

Sin decirlo en voz alta solo pensé en tres palabras:

No... En absoluto.

* * *

 **VOLVÍ y rápido.**

 **No tardé mucho pero mis ansías me ganaron, espero que les guste este capítulo al igual que la parejita 3**

 **A mi review: muchas gracias en serio, si, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. En verdad, muchas gracias por dejarme tu opinión. Y como tu dices, es verdad quise hacer algo diferente, una historia diferente a esta parejita de rubios hermosos 3**

 **Tengo una duda, debo aplica mejor sensei a profesor?**

 **nos vemos n.n**


	3. Al salir de clases

**Profesor Travieso**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cuando pensabas que la perfección e inteligencia no podían juntarse... ¡Aparece el sexy profesor dispuesto a darte las mejores lecciones de tu vida!**

.

.

.

 **Sinopsis:** Lucy fue nuevamente rechazada por un chico, pero eso no la entristece, ya que cree que siempre se deben decir los sentimientos sin día, ve al guapo profesor Eucliffe rechazar a una buena chica,aun cuando intenta acercarse a él, sólo recibe el constante bullying de su profesor por preocuparse por cosas que para él no valen la pena. Pero a Natsu no le cae nada bien.

 **¡ADVERTENCIA! Esta historia no es apta para personas inocentes y menores de edad. Si lo lees es baja tu propia responsabilidad. Contiene lenguaje vulgar y escenas subidas de tono :D No me responsabilizó si ellos te juegan una broma.**

 **Rating:** T por el momento quizá más adelante se convierta en M si quieren ewe

 **Disclaimer:** Todo es propiedad de Mashima yo solo juego con sus hermosos personajes en mi historia.

 **Nota:** Adoro a Lucy.

 **Anteriormente:** No recuerdo en que quedó :3

* * *

—¡Profesor! —dijo una alumna de primer año que desconocía quien era. —Hice unas galletas para usted

—Yo le hice una carta —mencionó otra.

—Profe, sáquese una foto conmigo ¿quiere? —dijo otra mirándolo con ojitos de gato.

Y ahí estaba Lucy, al final del pasillo observando de lejos ese acercamiento mientras se encontraba inflando sus cachetes de molestia.

—¡Profesor Eucliffe! —dijo una chica de cabellos rizados con timidez. — ¡Tome! —le entregó un llavero de un gato. —Le hice esto con mucho esfuerzo, por favor úselo.

El profesor Eucliffe lo tomó con sorpresa, en ese momento sonó la campana.

—La campana. —dijeron todas. —Nos vemos luego profesor

Lucy que pasó por su lado lo miro con burla y con sus pensamientos de ¡Que molestia ser profesor y recibir todo eso!

* * *

Eucliffe ha estado así por cinco días y ya es tan popular. Desde que llegó, todas las niñas de la preparatoria van hacia él.

Resopló de molestia. Se encontraba con sus amigas inseparables, a la entrada del salón de clases a la espera de que llegará un profesor.

—Dios mío, ¿ha estado así toda la mañana? —menciono Cana recordando el suceso de las niñas con aquel profesor. —¡Es una molestia!

—En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya es tan popular. —contestó Levy con una sonrisa.

Lucy solo escuchaba la plática hasta que alguien en el pasillo hablo a alguien.

—¡Profesor Eucliffe!

Las tres voltearon a ver quién llamaba al profesor. Era el profesor de ciencias, el profesor estaba pasando por este pasillo hasta que lo hablaron.

—Me pregunto si está bien recibir cartas y regalos de las alumnas, cuando esto se torne un problema será tarde. —era un viejo cascarrabias que nunca le habían regalado nada, Lucy cerro la boca y apretó los labios de indignación, andaba algo alterada. —Ya sé que usted es un profesor joven.

—¿Y cuál sería el problema? —preguntó el profesor Eucliffe desinteresado.

—¿Ah? —dijo con asombro. —Al final me entendiste, no es A-

Fue interrumpido.

—No le entendí en absoluto. —le dijo serio. —Cuando le diga algo a alguien ¿al menos podría pensar en cómo lo va a decir? Después de todo eres un profesor. —finalizo y se despidió sin dejarlo contestar, pasó al lado del trío.

Cana rio. —El profesor de ciencias se quedó sin palabras, ese viejo insolente fue vencido de un golpe, buena esa profesor Eucliffe. —terminó animadamente chocándola con Levy pero cuando vio a Lucy le preguntó. —A propósito, ¿te pasa algo Lucy? Por tu cara…

Yo no me llevo bien con el profesor Eucliffe…porque ese día… el profesor señalo todos mis defectos habidos y por haber.

—Nada. —contesté con vergüenza tratando de ocultar mis emociones. El profesor de inglés había llegado, en el momento de distracción me libre de la plática y entramos al salón.

* * *

Deprimida.

¿Alguien debería ponerle a Lucy un maldito letrero en el que diga "Me estoy muriendo de la agonía sobre mis sentimientos"? ¿Alguien? Por favor.

Natsu quien estaba a su lado, la miró con preocupación.

—¿Qué sucede, Lucy?

No había respuesta alguna de Lucy. Entonces se aventuró a preguntar.

—¿Fue él? ¿Fue ese Horhorta quién te termino?

¿Eso es lo que piensan? Como sea… si Horhorta se siente mejor así, pues que asi sea, mientras yo ando preocupada por otras cosas.

Lucy se derritió más en su asiento.

—No te preocupes, Lucy. ¡Sigue adelante como siempre lo haces! —intentó animarla.

—No creo necesitar estas cosas del amor por un tiempo. —finalmente respondí.

—Entonces es eso…

—Sí.

Aún si deseas tener una relación, no significará nada si no es con la persona que te gusta. La estúpida de mi lo había notado hasta después de hacer todas las cosas mal. ¡Ah! Perdóname Horhorta por haberte herido… por un tiempo tendré que ser cuidadosa y procurar no enamorarme en un instante.

De repente note que Natsu miró algo.

—¡Lucy! —me llamo alguien. Salí de mi depresión y mire. Era un grupo de chicas que estaban a lado de mi salón. Venían cansadas como si hubieran corrido todo un maratón, recuperaban el aire.

—¿Qué sucede Hisui?

—¿Es cierto que tu casa está cerca a la del profesor Eucliffe? —preguntó sin más y con una cara llena de sorpresa e incredulidad.

—¿Eh? Sí así parece. —después de todo lo había encontrado dos veces por el vecindario. ¿Por qué sentía que me querían devorar viva?

* * *

—¡Muy bien Lucy! —vociferaron todas de alegría. Nos encontrábamos en la azotea de la preparatoria.

—¿Quieren pedirle al profesor una sesión de estudio y hacerla en mi casa?

—Sí.

—¿Cerca a los exámenes? —esto estaba mal, ¿puede irme peor?

—Ya que así, el profesor no tendrá excusa porque tú casa está cerca. —dijo Hisui y todas las demás asintieron.

—Después de todo, nosotras somos sus alumnas. —dijo una chica que no conocía. —¡Obviamente queremos ser más cercanas a él que los otros estudiantes!

—Eh, por cierto…—hable y todas se quedaron en silencio y me miraron a la expectativa. —Chicas ¿por qué están tan interesadas en el profesor Eucliffe?

—¡Por su cara!

—Por su forma de ser tan genial.

—Por su manera de hablar.

—¡Como viste!

Decían todas al unísono.

—Como enseña… la materia. —todas se sonrojaron y rieron.

—Entiendo que sea apuesto, pero la otra razón es que es profesor. —dije.

Cana intervino. —Si fuera un chico normal, sería uno de esos inalcanzables pero ya que es un "profesor" creo que está bien. —comía un pan.

—El profesor es algo condescendiente con sus alumnos. —dijo Levy.

Ya veo, conmigo fue bastante severo. Pensó Lucy derrotada.

—Bien, Lucy…—dijo Hisui y todas callaron. La mire confundida. Ella junto sus palmas de la mano y bajo la cabeza. —¡Ve a pedírselo!

—¿¡QUÉ!?¿¡YO!? —me petrifique ante eso. ¿Cómo rayos tengo que pedírselo? ¿Precisamente yo? ¡No jodan! Llore en mi mente.

—Lucy, tu puedes pedírselo asi como si nada. Ya que viven en el mismo vecindario. —me hablo una chica con confianza.

—¡Por favor Lucy! Justo ahora eres la única esperanza para las chicas de nuestra clase. —finalizo Lucy rogándome.

¡Ya no hay vuelta atrás!

—Bueno, si solo tengo que pedírselo. —lo dije con una derrota.

—¡Kyaahh!~~~ Gracias Lucy —me dijeron todas.

* * *

Y aquí estoy, frente al profesor quien me miraba sin ganas.

¡Por favor, di que no!

—Me niego. —se giró y empezó a escorar los libros en el estante. —Si tienen alguna duda, pueden venir después de clase.

—¡Cierto! —respondí con alegría. —¡Entonces vendremos después de clase!

Me siento mal por ellas, pero ya hice lo que me pidieron. ¡Que alegría que no venga a mi casa! No soportaría estar a solas con él después de que apuñalara mi pobre, joven, torturado y rechazado nueve veces corazón con sus palabras hirientes hasta marte. Gire para irme.

—Perdone las molestias. —estaba a punto de salir.

—Heartfilia, veo que tienes bastante tiempo libre como para que lo estés usando de esta manera. —me habló.

—¡Eh! —puse una cara de terror, ¿a qué se refería? —Ah… sí, soy de las personas que tienen bastante tiempo libre. —siento que de alguna manera no debí mencionar eso después de que vi una sonrisa apareciendo en el rostro del profesor. El profesor puso sobre la mesa unos quien sabe cuántos libros, los observe y lo mire confundida —Y… ¿esto?

—Justo a tiempo. —dijo. —Estoy buscando a una persona con suficiente tiempo libre que me ayudará a organizar mis documentos. Y bien, ¿Qué dices, rubia?

Mi cara sudaba, y sufría un estrés interno. ¿Qué hago? No puedo decir no al profesor, ¿y si me castiga? Oh, my god.

—B-Bueno—¡cierto! Alcé mi mano en señal de que se detuviera. —¡Espere un momento! Hay personas allá afuera que son mucho más capaces que yo para este tipo de trabajo. —¡Muy bien dicho Lucy! Abrí la puerta para buscar a mis amigas que me esperaban. —¡Chicas! ¿ehh? —No había nadie, ¡traidoras! ¿En serio? ¡No quiero estar a solas con él!

¿Por qué mis defectos tuvieron que ser señalados sin piedad por él?

Seguía mirando el pasillo en busca de un alma en pena que quiera salvarme. De repente escucho un sonido arriba de mi cabeza. Había una mano que se agarraba de la parte superior del vano de la puerta. Mire a mi izquierda y era el profesor que se asomaba a mi lado. ¡Tan cerca! Me sobresalté.

—Heartfilling. —dijo mi apodo de aquella vez. —Esa vez en el restaurante. Te ayude, ¿verdad?

Mordí mis labios, buena estrategia profesor. Contra eso no puedo decir nada…

—Pero yo…—mi última excusa. —Tengo que estudiar para los exámenes.

—No me importa, rubia.

* * *

—Buenos días Lucy. —hablo amiga Cana contenta dándome palmadas por la espalda.

—Buenos días Cana. —le trate de mostrar mi mejor sonrisa.

Toque mi cara, note unas bolsas debajo de mis ojos. Eran unas ojeras. Ayer, casi me salto todas las clases por estar ayudando al profesor. Me dijo que también hoy tenía que ayudarlo con la lista de clubs de la preparatoria, si sigue así… realmente creo que seré expulsada. ¡Tengo que hacer algo para salirme de esta!

—Chicas, ¡buenas noticias! —anuncie a las chicas de ayer apenas me las encontré. —De alguna manera, ¡El profesor Eucliffe está en busca de una joven secretaria! —me miraron. —¿Y bien? ¿Y bien? ¡Es una buena oportunidad para estar cerca de él! ¿Quién quiere esa grandiosa oportunidad? 3

¿Por qué no reaccionan? Sus miradas son indiferentes y sin gracia.

—Gracias Lucy. —dijo Hisui. —Pero ahora ya no estamos interesadas en el profesor Eucliffe. —una mirada sombría.

—¿Ehh? ¿Por qué? —no salía de mi asombro, apenas ayer estaban con su kyaaa~ por todas partes por el profesor, y ahora están con su uhhhh~.— ¿Por qué Hisui?

—Porque ayer oímos como te rechazo, después de eso nos pusimos a pensar en que podíamos hacer. —empezó a explicar, se aclaró la garganta. — Y de alguna manera al final decidimos sentarnos al lado de su auto. —Hisui miro a Lucy. —Seguro pensaras que nos llevó a nuestras casas. —A Hisui le salían mocos y estaba llorosa de repente. —Pero él nos dijo:

 ** _Flashback_**

 _—Salgan de mi camino por favor. —tenía un cigarro en mano y en la otra sus llaves._

 _—¿eh? —dijeron Hisui y sus amigas. —Es-espere ¿no nos llevara a casa? Es tarde y somos mujeres._

 _El profesor tenía una cara del tipo ¿Qué tiene?_

 _—SI ya saben que es tarde ¿por qué son tan idiotas en quedarse hasta estas horas?_

 _—Porque, ¡solo queríamos llevarnos mejor con usted! —dijo la amiga de Hisui._

 _—Unas lindas estudiantes le están diciendo que quieren ser más cercanas a usted, profesor_

 _—Por favor, llévenos a casa_

 _—Mientras tanto podemos comer algo._

 _—Kyaa_

 _—Buena idea —hablaban entre sí._

 _—Lo siento. —hablo el profesor una vez subido a su auto. —No estoy interesado en conocerlas mejor, dense por vencidas. —dejo de mirarnos._

 _ **Fin del flashback.**_

—Subió la ventana de su auto. Y sin decir adiós arrancó el auto y se fue. —tapo su cara son sus manos. —Solo dijo eso y se largó. Es cierto que era tarde… es un profesor de verdad, ¡no está interesado en sus alumnas! Es imposible.

—Es muy cruel, podrá tener una cara bonita pero su carácter es cruel. —dijo su amiga, yo solo había escuchado y las miraba sin creerlo. Se los dije, o bueno, sabía que podría pasar algo así, probablemente.

—Ya veo. —les dije. Cana y Levy me esperaban. —Bueno, que se le va a hacer, nos vemos. —me despedí.

Entre al salón de clases, hoy tocaba la materia de Matemáticas, el tormento entró después de nosotras, rápido me senté en mi banco. A mi lado Natsu me saludo y le devolví el gesto. Pero recordé que al final no pude buscar un asistente, mierda.

* * *

Pero, por qué después de todo, yo sigo aquí…

Estaba sentada en una mesa improvisada checando la lista de clubs.

El profesor miro el reloj de su muñeca. —Terminamos por hoy.

—¿En serio? —dije emocionada. —¡Ayeee~!

—Bueno, aún hay algo de tiempo. —mi mirada se apagó en unos microsegundos después. ¿Por qué?~ —Todavía hay algo que tienes que hacer.

—Ya no quiero—le conteste abatida.

—¿Hmm? Aun tienes que estudiar para los exámenes. —la miro fijamente. —Tienes que hacerlo, ¿no? Como agradecimiento te acompañare en tus estudios, rubia.

—Tú también eres rubio…—fue todo lo que dije, nada más inteligente salió de mi boca.

Ignoró lo que dije—Toma, esta es la guía de estudio.

Lo tome nerviosamente, no estaba sonrojada ni nada de eso. Es solo que cavaba mi propia tumba, no quería estudiar, que pérdida de tiempo. ¡Aburrido! Quiero estar en mi casa y relajarme con un buen baño y luego leer novelas interesantes, pero, ¿estudiar? ¡NOO! No, no me des eso.

—Cuando no entiendas algo, pregúntame inmediatamente. —me dijo y después se dispuso a leer un libro mientras que yo, yo tenía el lápiz agarrado y con la primera página de la guía abierta.

Lo miré. Pero, aunque es un tirano, él también estaba pensando en mí ya que es un profesor. Sintió mi mirada y se giró a verme, acto seguido mire para el otro lado inconscientemente. Quede paralizada.

—¿Terminaste rubia? —me preguntó.

—Perdón, no entiendo nada. —le confesé.

Se acercó a ver la libreta. —Ah, la respuesta es= _(ax-3y+ay-3x) (ax-3y+ay+3x)= [a (x+y) -3(x+y)] [a (x-y) +3(x-y)] =(a+3)(a-3) (x+y) (x-y)_

¿Qué?

—¿Podría repetirlo otra vez, profesor?

—Dije, que todo lo que tienes que hacer es usar la formula y factorizar la cifra común de X y Y.

¿Qué debo hacer? No entendí ni pio. Pues, a falta de entender fingir. Haré como si hubiese entendido.

—Con que es así. —perfección teatral. — Entonces haré el resto en mi casa. ¡Muchas gracias por lo de hoy! —puse mi mejor cara de que entendí a la perfección.

—¿En serio lo entendiste? —me preguntó, me paso una hoja. —Pruébalo haciendo estos dos ejercicios.

¡Ahh!

20 minutos después.

No sé nada.

Si tan solo no hubiera hecho como si lo hubiera entendido.

Si tan solo hubiese prestado atención en clases.

Si tan solo me hubiera juntado con Levy en clases.

Si tan solo hubiese dejado de chismear con Cana en clases.

Pero incluso si lo hubiera hecho, no entendería nada.

Para empezar, no puedo estudiar.

Mi cara era digna de una fotografía al premio mayor sin cerebro. Mi mano estaba al aire con el lápiz a unos cuantos centímetros de la hoja.

—Tu mano no se ha movido por un largo tiempo. —dijo suspirando. —¿Acaso no lo entendiste, niña?

Me apoye totalmente del escritorio petrificada por mi estupidez.

—Lo siento. —murmuré.

¡Ah! Quiero morir.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? —me preguntó.

—Bueno, porque no entiendo nada de nada. —le dije en un tono poco audible.

—Está bien.

—¿No esta enojado? —le pregunte sorprendida.

—¿Por qué lo estaría? —me dijo sorprendido. —Que tonta.

—Porque de repente se quedó callado. —le dijo como lo más obvio del mundo.

—Estaba pensando en alguna manera fácil de explicarte—parpadeo, incómodo. —Con la cual entendiera tu cerebro. —resoplo. —Como sea, volvamos a la página anterior.

No sabía cómo describir mis emociones en este momento.

Y así estuvimos un buen rato, él enseñándome con la poca paciencia que tenía. Y yo estresada tratando de entender. Pero al cabo de unos minutos después empecé a comprenderlo mejor.

—Profesor, ¡creo que ya lo entendí! —lo dicte como si fuera una sentencia.

Él se acercó a espaldas de mí y observó la hoja con mis ejercicios. —Sí, es correcto. —sonrió elogiándome. Y yo, yo me derretí como un helado.

—¡Ayeee! —dije con emoción.

—Cuando llegues a tu casa, tienes que repasar la lección, si no, todo habría sido por nada.

—¡Claro que lo haré!

Creo que a pesar de todo tengo una salvación, puedo entender este tema. Para ser honesta, pensé que era algo imposible.

—¿De verdad?

De alguna manera es un buen profesor, me ayudó a entender a pesar del bullying que me hizo todo el rato.

* * *

Estábamos de camino a la salida de la preparatoria. Tenía cargando mis cosas mientras que conversaba con el profesor acerca de matemáticas. En un momento dado:

—Heartflling, espérame afuera. —me dijo.

—¿Afuera?

—Te llevaré a casa.

De repente empecé a hiperventilar de la conmoción. ¿Qué?

—No, está bien, eso sería mucho. —intente escapar de la situación.

—No hay problema. —dijo sin alterarse. —Mi casa está en la misma dirección de todas formas.

—Pero ayer se negó a llevar a mis amigas. —le rebatí alterada.

El profesor se molestó. —¿Acaso no es obvio que es problemático llevar a tres personas a su casa? Y más si viven en direcciones diferentes. Y luego está mi gasolina…

—Ya veo.

Estaba nerviosa esperando, cuando él llegó en su auto.

—Entra.

Entre en el asiento del copiloto mientras miraba por todos lados menos a su cara. Luego me fije en algo que me llamo la atención, en donde estaban sus llaves se hallaba el llavero de gato que le dio la chica de aquella vez. No pude evitar soltar un grito de sorpresa.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó desconcertado.

—¿Lo estas usando? —el me miro con interrogación entonces señale el llavero.

—Ah, ¿no se puede usar más que como un llavero, cierto? —dijo con indiferencia. —No seas tonta Heartfilling, usa tu razonamiento como la lógica.

Ahora que lo pienso, él siempre me llama "Heartfilling" bueno, además de rubia. Cuando llegue a casa voy a repasar todo lo que aprendí. Si lo hago, ¿él se pondrá feliz? ¿Me volverá a mostrar aquella sonrisa?

* * *

—Entonces si X…—decía el profesor Eucliffe.

Estábamos en clase de matemáticas.

Con la lección de ayer, fui capaz de resolver un ejercicio por mi cuenta. A pesar de que no lo entendía, quiero que lo revise ya, ¿se sorprenderá por mi inteligencia? A mi lado Natsu me prestaba mucha atención.

—Vaya, estas entendiendo. —hablo por fin. Yo lo mire con aires de arrogancia.

—Por supuesto querido Natsu. —le hice un guiño con el ojo. —Si quieres, deseas, puedes preguntar lo que sea.

—¿Por qué el profesor Eucliffe te llevó ayer a tu casa? —preguntó.

Solté un grito potente.

Todo el mundo me miro, incluyendo el profesor.

—Si tienen algo que decir, salgan de mi clase y no hagan ruido. —menciono.

—¿Entonces Lucy? —preguntó Natsu ignorando al profesor. —¿Por qué? —miró de nuevo al profesor.

—¡Espera, Natsu! —le regañe. —¡No seas así—me gire al profesor. —¡Perdón, profesor! No lo volveré a hacer. ¡Usted es una buena persona! —le dije sin pensarlo.

Todos quedaron con interrogación. ¡Ah que estupidez dije!

—Usted a pesar de todo. Ayudó a la estúpida de mí a entender matemáticas que para mí era imposible. —¿intenté reparar el error o solo hacer más? —es decir, lo siento…

Me senté rápidamente. El profesor suspiró de cansancio.

Cana y Levy me miraron intrigadas. A Natsu no lo supe descifrar.

—Ignoren el arrebato de Heartfilia. No hagan ruido si no los saco de mi clase. —todos asintieron y siguió el curso normal.

—¿Cómo lo sabes Natsu? —le pregunté cuando era la hora del descanso.

—Ayer los vi pasar en su auto. —dijo. —Eres fácil de reconocer Lucy. Ambos rubios, me enferma—dijo enojado y se marchó.

—Mira que enamorarte del profesor Eucliffe así. —me soltó Cana.

Yo que me encontraba apenada me sobresalté al escuchar eso, ¿qué?

* * *

Y aquí se encontraba ella unos días después observando desde un rincón lejano del pasillo. Se mordía su mano por los nervios que amenazaban con salir. A sus lados estaban sus dos mejores amigas compañeras de travesuras. Veía al profesor platicar con otras alumnas de segundo año, estaba tan encismada viéndolo que solo hasta que Cana le tocó el hombro reaccionó.

—Lucy, si las cosas siguen así. Podrías acabar enamorándote del profesor Eucliffe. —dijo Cana con un tono de pura verdad. ¡Era cierto! ¿Qué hacía ella en el pasillo viendo de lejos al profesor?

Su cara se transformó en una del tipo "Poker face" maldición.

—¿QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ PIENSAS ESO? —se sobresaltó, estaba demás decir su rostro.

—Haz hecho un muy buen trabajo ocultándolo. —lo dijo con indiferencia. Puso sus manos en su cadera y entrecerró sus ojos. — Se te nota que has cambiado.

—Claro que no. Estoy concentrada con mi propio amor problemático.

—¿Así? Entonces ¿por qué tienes ese libro en la mano?

—¿Ah? —Oops. Es cierto, cargaba con un maldito libro de matemáticas. Estoy cavando mi propia tumba.

—¿Desde cuándo estudias Lucy? —puso una mirada escéptica. — ¿Y por qué tienes tu casa convertida en un lugar de estudio? ¿A que sí Levy?

—Sí, es decir, sé que a Lucy le gusta leer como a mí. Pero ella no estudia las materias. —se rio en voz baja.

—¡Es porque estas muy interesada en el profesor Eucliffe! ¿O me equivoco? —la acusó.

Lucy se quedó callada por un instante. ¿Era verdad? No hace tanto tiempo el profesor Eucliffe le dijo unas verdades acerca de su personalidad, no le caía bien. Le había dolido que le dijera que es muy insensible y solo busca su bienestar… pero dicho esto ¿Qué rayos hacía espiándolo?

—Lu, espera cálmate—le decía Levy a Lucy porque tenía una mirada llena de terror y sudaba fuertemente y al parecer no lo notaba porque estaba explotando su cabeza. —Cálmate.

—Pero honestamente ¿por qué estoy siendo seria con el estudio? —se giró a Levy con ansiedad. —¿Estudiar no se supone que es una cosa buena? Creo que lo haré bien en la prueba.

—Bueno, no es malo solo que no es tu rollo. —contestó Levy.

Cana intervino. —Bueno da igual, haz lo que quieras Lucy. —agarró a Levy por los hombros y ambas miraron a Lucy con una cara de suspicacia.

Fue en ese momento que Lucy comprendió él porque estaba aquí espiándolo, detrás de todo lo que le había dicho el profesor acerca de ella. Estaba emocionada y feliz que el profesor la haya elogiado. Es cierto, pensó, quería al profesor por que la elogió…..esperen un momento, ¿Otra vez soy tan fácil? La cara de Lucy hizo una cara graciosa provocando que sus amigas se rieran de ella.

¡No puede ser! Estaba cayendo otra vez en su propio agujero, esa es la personalidad que el profesor Eucliffe le repudió. ¡No! ¡Lucy Heartfilia no era fácil! No le gustará el profesor solo por unas palabras que él dijo. Definitivamente no.

—¡Oh por dios! De ninguna manera. —su cara denotaba una tragedia. —¿Qué puedo hacer? Creo que comenzará a gustarme. ¡Si Esto se mantiene me enamoraré totalmente de él! ¡Levy, Cana, ayuda!

—Está bien. —dijo Cana con total convicción de divertirse con la faceta de su amiga y su enamoramiento imposible prohibido hacia un profesor.

Recuerdos de rechazos nueve veces seguidas, resucitados.

—Estoy segura que si me enamoro del profesor, seré rechazada, tengo mi historial. —dijo con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos en modo teatral. —No tengo tiempo para un poco de amor.

Cana y Levy se agarraron la sien de las estupideces que decía Lucy.

—¡Ya tengo decidido mi próximo amor! —todo el teatro de hace un instante se esfumo para mostrar a una Lucy convencida de un nuevo amor. — De lo contrario mi juventud va a terminar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. —Sí, se estaba convenciendo de que el profesor era una causa perdida e imposible.

—¿Por qué no intentas salir con el profesor Eucliffe? —le soltó Cana directamente.

—Pero, ¿es posible para un estudiante interesarse en un maestro? Somos bastante jóvenes ¿no? No es posible. —debatió Levy a lo que decía Cana.

Lucy las escuchó

Cana miró a Lucy. —Lo veo en tu cara, muchos problemas ocurrirán.

Levy se rio se la cara que Lucy hacía como un perrito regañado.

* * *

—Oh, ¿qué te trae por aquí hoy? Rubia. —se encontraba sentado agarrando un cigarro con indiferencia. —Sabes que no tenemos negocios el uno con el otro por lo tanto hoy, te puedes ir.

¿Qué? Esa frase anterior hizo ver al profesor muy interesante…. ¡espera! ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Esa frase es de total indiferencia. Por dios… mantén la calma Lucy. Se reprimía en su mente.

Pero estando en este pequeño cuarto…. ¿cómo rayos puedo mantener la calma? Esto es malo estoy tan nerviosa en este momento. Sin querer su cara enrojeció por completo.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarle hoy? —con todo el valor del mundo se acercó a donde estaba sentado en su escritorio. Pero tartamudeo en el proceso.

—Como dije, está bien que vayas a tu casa. —contestó antipático. — ¿Estas sorda? —la miro fijamente y se dio cuenta del sonrojo que portaba, suspiró y apagó su cigarrillo. — ¿Qué es esto? ¿Necesitas un consejo?

—¿Ah? —es todo lo que pudo decir en su desconcierto.

—Recientemente un grupo de chicas han estado viniendo para recibir consejos sobre problemas estúpidos, pensé que estaba finalmente libre. —explicó con voz cansada. —Es tan molesto, sin embargo, tuve mucha ayuda de Heartfilia. Si tienes algo que decir, soy todo oído. SI quieres, si no, vete ya de mi oficina.

—Tengo…—dijo con emoción, espera ¿necesita consejo? —Es decir, no tengo…—Maldición, no puedo sacar las palabras. —En realidad…—no necesito un consejo o algo ¡Solo su amor profesor! Pensaba en su mente.

—¿Si? —preguntó desinteresado mientras apilaba una fila de libros, al final de cuentas era un profesor y tenía que hacer su deber.

¡Voy a fingir!

—Yo, no tengo ningún rasgo sobresaliente. —soltó, aspiro aire momento en que el profesor la miro por curiosidad acerca de lo que dijo. —¡No tengo novio! ¡También tengo cero talento! Ni siquiera puedo estudiar adecuadamente. Incluso Mirajane, ella no ha tenido novio últimamente pero sus habilidades en la cocina son increíbles, pero ahora ella ya tiene novio. Cana no tiene talento alguno más que beber, pero ella tiene novio desde la primaria… eso es lo que yo llamo verdadero amor. —hice una pausa dramática, el profesor solo me miraba interrogante. —Mirando hacia atrás, no hay nada en mí que pueda gustar, soy una persona muy aburrida y sin brillo. Y si tengo de a fuerzas relucir un talento sería la estupidez. —mírenme, diciendo tantas mentiras, aunque la verdad, es que así era mi vida.

—En realidad, no se puede ayudar a alguien si no tiene talento, quitando la estupidez claro está. —mencionó.

—Es cierto. —creo que es mejor si no lo dice, mi mente se siente muy pesada.

—SI hay algo que realmente quieres hacer, simplemente hazlo. Y además, ¿realmente quieres sobresalir en los estudios? ¿Realmente lo necesitas Heartfilia?

—No, no realmente.

—Entonces, no te preocupes. Todo el mundo parece ser muy codicioso sobre las cosas que no tienen. Creo que es simplemente ridículo.

—¡Es cierto! —asentí.

—Entonces, un problema resuelto.

¡Si, está bien para mí ser siempre estúpida!

—Y en cuanto un novio. —empezó a declarar. —Ya que siempre estas chillando acerca de eso, creo que es mejor que renuncies a eso.

—¿QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ?

—Solo estás perdiendo tu tiempo preocupándote de eso.

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Obviamente no serás capaz de conquistar a alguien para que este contigo ahora. — lo dijo directamente a mi corazón.

—Así que, ¿ya se ha decidido que estaría siempre sola a esta edad? —me alarmé.

—¡Solo me estoy burlando de ti! —me dijo en un tono burlón, riéndose. —¡Eres tan ingenua! Heartfilling eres demasiado simple.

¿Así que soy ingenua? ¿Por qué de repente me siento nerviosa?

—Lo siento por burlarme, aunque es difícil no hacerlo.

—¡Profesor! —lo llamé. —No diga eso. ¡Que cruel! —bufe enojada.

Él se rio aún más.

—Pero una última cosa, ¿desde tu punto de vista con qué tipo de chico terminaría saliendo? —le pregunté, lo siguiente que me contestó me hizo abrir mis ojos como platos.

—Con un hombre mayor, rubia.

* * *

 **Volví, despues de mucho tiempo aquí estoy. Les dejo con un capitulo largo en compensación por mi ausencia, y claro esta para que se entiendan mejor la historia y se arme una estructura.**

 **Con respecto a la historia, esta basada en un manga que simplemente lo adoro pero, no quiero decirlo porque luego se van a spoilear aunque en medio camino yo voy a cambiar la historia, pero si quieren les digo el nombre :v**

 **Sin mas, a los reviews:**

 **Luna:** Wooww luna, veo que te encantó mucho la historia por tus reviews :DD gracias por tu apoyo, espero que te siga gustando la historia a lo largo del camino. Aprecio muchos tus comentarios ya que son el motor de mi corazón. Gracias :)

 **Deni31Rukialover:** Es que si es de un manga, pero estaré cambiando la historia para hacerla mas rica ewe. Gracias por tu comentario, pero veo que se me hace muy dificil hacer que hablen con las cositas japonesas T-T gracias

 **Zuad92:** Gracias por leer mi historia y dejarme review, esto apenas empieza xD

 **Sly kales:** Gracias por tu review de nuevo, a ti te contesté en un privado ewe


	4. ¿Qué les parece?

**Hola a todos!**  
 **Vuelvo a pasar aquí después de un año.**  
 **Y es que tengo demasiadas historias inconclusas que ya no se cual actualizar. Vengo aquí en esta historia para preguntar**

 **¿Quieren un nuevo capitulo?**

 **¿Qué les parece la historia?**

 **¿Vale la pena seguir leyéndola?**

 **Lo pregunto porque ya tiene rato que no la actualizo y ya se me fueron las ideas jeje y quiero saber si todavía hay alguien que quiere seguir leyéndola.**

 **Déjenme review si pueden para que me ponga las pilas y actualice**  
 **Nos vemos n.n**

 **Corregí el error de edición de este post. No me di cuenta de nuevo que se guardo con los códigos. Lo siento XD**


End file.
